Watching the show with Shipper
by cookiebook322
Summary: Maud, a girl from our world, the real world, loves watching Miraculous. But when her friends bully her for watching it she gets akumatized into Shipper. She will force the class to watch the show before stealing the miraculous!
1. Chapter 1

Maud slowly walked back from school, passing under the bridge that led to her house. She had a rough day at school, but she was used to it. Maud watched a show on Disney Channel called Miraculous Ladybug and everyone in her class had found out. They bullied her for it, stating it was a kids show.

Maud didn't deny it, they were right after all. But sometimes she wondered why things like that happened. Why was she so hooked if all it would bring is pain? Why did she write fanfiction? Even if it was under a fake name, people still managed to find out. Why did she draw fan art and get caught out in class? Why did she make a fan account where she cosplayed? Her class found it all. They would never let her live it down.

Yet she still loved it.

She arrived home a few minutes later and sat down on her sofa. She would be home alone for a bit. She turned on her television and started to play the origins episode. She was about 10 minutes in when she got a phone call.

Maud answered it without thinking and last minute realised it was a girl from her class. She jumped for the remote but it was too late.

"Oh my God Maud are you actually watching Ladybug?" The girl on the other end started laughing and Maud hung up. She slumped against the sofa, tears forming in her eyes. Could they not leave her alone for once?!

Meanwhile in the Miraculous version of Paris Hawkmoth smiled. He could feel strong emotions. But there was something off. They were coming from another dimension. But his powers could still reach the poor soul.

He infected a butterfly and watched as it fluttered out the window, flying upwards towards the sky.

########

Maud walked around her room, ripping down all her posters, tearing up her cosplays and destroying her fan art. She was reaching to take out her Ladybug ear rings when a black butterfly landed on one.

"Hello Shipper, I am Hawkmoth."

Maud's eyes went wide as she took in the akuma mask and the voice in her head.

"But Hawkmoth you're not real, you're from an animated kids show!"

Hawkmoth laughed inside her head.

"Ah but I do exist and I need your help. I will give you the power to bring Ladybug and Chat Noir together but after you must get their miraculouses for me."

Maud bit her lip as she thought about it. She looked at her remaining fan art of Adrien and Marinette holding hands before saying, "It's a deal."

#########

 **Hi again. What am I doing starting another story but I just had to write this! Basically Maud is from well our world. She is my OC and she has been akumatized. I know I stretched the limits with Hawkmoth's powers but meh. THIS IS A FANFICTION! Next chapter Shipper meets the class.**

 **Please F/F and review. I really want to know what you think so far.**

 **~cookiebook322**


	2. Dark Cupid

Purple bubbles travelled up Maud's body leaving her in her normal clothes. The only new object was a remote which was strapped to her belt. Her ear rings now had a purple tint to them but that was all. She grinned as she grabbed her remote, pressing a button. Then she was gone.

#####

It was a normal day for Marinette. She was late but she got away with a warning. She was walking home for lunch, followed by Nino, Alya and Adrien. They were all getting really close and going to Marinette's had become routine.

The only thing that happened that wasn't normal was the four disappearing and appearing in a weird theatre. Their entire class was there as well and they were equally panicked.

There was a girl standing at the front of the room, wearing an orange t-shirt with ripped blue jeans and trainers. She had brown hair that was tied into a plait that hung over her shoulder. She had hazelnut eyes and a controller strapped to her jeans.

"Who are you?" Marinette eventually asked.

"I am Shipper!" The girl replied. "I will bring together Ladybug and Chat Noir in all 4 sections of the love square."

Marinette stared at the girl in front of her. She was obviously an akuma but Marinette could hardly transform let alone purify the akuma.

"What are you talking about?" Adrien quizzed.

"I am not from here." Shipper replied. "I come from another world where Miraculous Ladybug is a TV show. I plan on making you all watch it."

Alya's eyes went wide.

"I will be showing you the episodes in a random order. To keep things... interesting."

The entire class stared at the akuma in front of them, wondering if what she said was true.

"We will start with, let's see... DARK CUPID!"

Kim winced a bit, remembering that that was his akunatized form. Marinette winced as well, remembering how she saved Chat Noir in this battle. The blue-nette was happy that the cat most likely wasn't in her class.

 **[ Theme song ]**

* * *

 **Scene: College Francois Dupont. Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class.**

* * *

 **Miss Bustier: In most fairytales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?**

 **Rose: (stands up, swoons) Because only love can conquer hate.**

 **Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose.**

 **Max: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in 87% of all fairy tales and-**

 **Miss Bustier: Thank you Max. That's enough.**

"Yeah Max seriously dude, just let fairytales be fairytales!" Kim shouted earning a glare from Shipper **.**

 **(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)**

 **Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.**

 **Marinette: (gasps)**

"Stalker much." Chloe muttered.

 **Miss Bustier: (approaches Adrien) Can you tell me what I just said?**

 **Adrien: That's why in most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.**

 **Miss Bustier: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!**

 **Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.**

 **Alya: Mhm.**

 **(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)**

 **Chloé: Hi Adrien, sign here please.**

 **Adrien: (sighs) Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.**

 **Chloé: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.**

The entire class sighed at Chloe's antics, including Shipper.

 **(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)**

 **Chloé: (mockingly) Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?**

 **Sabrina: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!**

 **(Both laugh before running off)**

"Don't listen to them gurl." Alya said hugging Marinette **.**

 **Marinette: Ughhh!**

 **Tikki: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.**

Shipper paused the show at this point so no one missed anything. And then the questions came in.

"Marinette what the hell is that thing!"

"How long have you had it?"

"I recognise it from somewhere." Chloe muttered.

The only one who wasn't asking questions was Adrien. He was too busy thinking, 'Is that a kwami?'

Marinette didn't answer any questions, instead with a sigh she instructed the class to keep watching. Shipper continued playing the show.

 **Marinette: You're right Tikki. (begins to read the letter) "Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"**

"That's so adorable!" Rose swooned.

 **Tikki: Whoa, now that's a love poem.**

 **Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?**

 **Tikki: Uh... you?**

 **Marinette: (laughs nervously) Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.**

 **Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes...**

 **M** **arinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?**

 **Tikki: (sighs) This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!**

 **Marinette: (laughs and jumps up and down excitedly) Pinch me!**

 **(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)**

 **Marinette: Not literally!**

 **(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.)**

Everyone laughed. But again Adrien didn't. He felt bad. That poem wasn't for Marinette but she thought it was. In fact why was she so excited about it? Did she not hate him?

* * *

 **Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette laughs with Alya while holding the letter. They two are exiting the school Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim.**

* * *

 **Max: Operation Valentines Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, (Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back) was ranked highest in popularity.(He hands the box in front of Kim's face.)**

All the girls, except Chloe, gasp at it's beauty.

 **Kim: (laughs) That's perfect Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out.**

 **(Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.) But if you aim right you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!**

 **Max: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor.**

 **Kim: (eyeing the gem inside the box) Meta-who?**

 **Alya: (grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel) Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?**

Nino placed a hand where his heart would be. "You know that I am your one true love!" Alya shrugged. "Last time I checked you never got me anything on Valentine's Day."

"STOP BICKERING!" Shipper scolded. "Or else I'll put on Animan next." Nino paled remembering his crush at the time.

 **Max: (annoyed) Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's-**

 **Kim: (grabs Max and cuts him off) Shh! Keep it on the down-low!**

 **Alya: (excited) Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! (takes picture with phone) Who's the lucky lady?**

 **Marinette: (pushes Alya's arm down) It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic! (Alya giggles)**

 **Kim: (rubs back of head uncomfortably) Technically she's still gotta accept it. (grabs Max) What if she says "no"!?**

 **Marinette: (Alya looks around worriedly) She won't Kim, no way! (pumps fist) Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!**

Everyone was shocked at Marinette's sudden rant.

 **Kim: Operation Valentine's Day is underway! (high-five's Max)**

 **Max: (Kim jogging in place, holding a map) Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest - the third most romantic spot in Paris. (Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max) Go go go!**

 **Kim: Thanks, you guys. (runs away)**

 **Alya: (elbows Marinette) I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself.**

 **(Alya points to Adrien who enters his car.)**

 **Adrien: Let's go.**

 **(The door shuts and Adrien drives away.)**

 **Marinette: You're right. It's time I told him.**

 **Alya: Say what?!**

Chloe's laughter echoed through out the room. "I wonder how that went?" Shipper glared at her.

"Let AdrienEtte be you little brat." the akuma barked.

 **Marinette: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is.**

 **Alya: (looks shocked then laughs) Yeah!**

 **Marinette: Yeah! (they fistbump)**

 **Alya & Marinette: Operation Valentine's Day! (they perform a handshake and run off)**

 **(Cut to Aurore, Mireille and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)**

 **Girls: He's so cute!**

 **Chloé: Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine.**

Alya laughed. "In your dreams blondie!" Shipper gave the brunette a fist bump. Marinette was taken aback. And she thought Mr Piegon was a weird akuma.

 **(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster)**

 **Aurore: To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.**

 **(All the girls begin to cry)**

 **Chloé: Uh she's not crying enough.**

 **(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**

"What did I ever see in her?" Kim muttered to himself.

* * *

 **Scene: Marinette's Room. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien.**

* * *

 **Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... (sighs) I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!**

 **Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.**

"Mari please tell me what that thing is!" Alya begged. Marinette just shook her head.

 **Marinette: (sees Adrien's letter, gasps) Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!**

 **Alya: Marinette!**

 **Marinette: (gasps)**

 **Alya: (enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card) Check it out!**

"Oh Marinette it truly is beautiful." Rose exclaimed.

"Yes it is now shut up, the good bits are only just beginning." Shipper ordered.

Meanwhile Adrien was busy trying to figure out where he had seen that card before.

 **Marinette: It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)**

 **Marinette: Voila!**

 **Alya: Don't forget to sign it!**

 **(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)**

 **Alya: This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!**

 **Marinette: Really?**

 **Alya: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs.**

 **Marinette: R-really? Wh-why do you say that?**

 **Alya: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?**

 **Marinette: Oh yeah yeah, of course. (Turns back towards her computer and sighs)**

"You didn't read it did you?"

"Nope sorry."

"Wait a sec!" Nino butted in. "Ette you didn't bloody sign it!"

Marinette placed her head in her hands with shame. "I know." she mumbled.

* * *

 **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug.**

* * *

 **Plagg: So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!**

"Wait Adrien, you have one too!" Ivan pointed out.

"That's true." began to echo throughout the room but Shipper took care of it.

'Wait, was that a kwami?' was rushing through Marinette's head like a storm.

"Dude you're in love with Ladybug?" Nino asked. Adrien nodded, utterly embarrassed.

Meanwhile Marinette had a mini panic attack.

"You've gotta love his description of Ladybug though." Kim added in.

 **Adrien: (sighs) You don't know anything about love...**

 **Plagg: Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I love Camembert.**

 **(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)**

 **Plagg: (mockingly) Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?**

Marinette's heart silently broke at the knowledge that the poem wasn't for her, well technically wasn't anyway.

 **Adrien: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.**

 **Plagg: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite. (Plagg eats the Camembert) Almost.**

"That's disgusting." Alix screamed, a few others nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **Scene: Pont des Arts. Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward.**

* * *

 **Chloé: And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. (stops after noticing Kim) What are you doing here?**

"Kim, she's the mystery girl!" Mylene exclaimed. Kim just nodded.

"Hold up!" Alix interrupted. "Forget Kim's love life, Chloe why are you such a spoiled brat? Get a normal frame like jeez." A few others nodded in agreement.

 **Kim: I-I...**

 **Chloé: (mockingly) You-You...**

Multiple glares were sent towards you know who.

 **Kim (clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water) Will you be my Valentine? (presents a brooch to Chloé)**

 **(A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)**

 **Chloé: *gasps* Don't move!**

 **(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)**

"I still just wanna know how she got my phone number!" Alya complained at no one in particular.

 **Chloé Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you.**

 **(Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)**

 **Chloé: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?**

 **(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)**

* * *

 **Scene: Hawmoth's Lair. Hawk Moth prepares an akuma.**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day.**

Marinette and Adrien both gasped at realisation of who was on the screen.

"Hawkmoth." Everyone whispered.

Shipper just glared reminding everyone that he was watching.

 **(Hawk Moth transforms the akuma corrupting it)**

 **Hawk Moth: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!**

 **(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his brooch for Chloé)**

 **Hawk Moth: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce and love and impale friendship. But there is** **something you must do for me in return.**

 **Kim: No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!**

 **(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)**

 **Civilian: (Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall) Ugh, stupid flowers!**

 **Civilian: (Pulls hand away from woman who he is with) Get off me!**

 **Dark Cupid: Hahahahahaha!**

 **Hawk Moth: Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (evil laughing)**

"Dude seriously, stalker much." Nino said.

* * *

 **Scene: Marinette's Bakery. Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them candy apples.**

* * *

 **Tom: Candy apples, girls?**

 **Marinette: (takes the candy apples) Thanks, papa.**

 **(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)**

"Excuse me Marinette but scientifically it is impossible for candy apples to be shaped like that. Due to the apples shape-" Max was cut off by an angry growl from the akuma at the front of the room. Shipper really wanted to watch the episode in peace.

* * *

 **Scene: Park.**

* * *

 **Alya: Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!**

 **(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)**

 **Alya: Yeah!**

"Yeah!" the class chorused.  
 **Marinette: I did it!**

 **(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)**

 **Alya: Chloe? Since when did she start texting us?**

 **(They open the chat, and see a picture of kim. Both gasp)**

 **Alya: What a witch!**

Chloe gasped, putting her hand where her heart would be (if she even has one) and began sobbing as if the words hurt her.

 **Marinette: And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about her!**

 **"** Don't blame yourself Marinette." Kim reassured **.**

 **Alya: Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.**

Nino sent a glare in Alya's direction.

 **(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)**

 **Alya: I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that. (sees Dark Cupid in the sky) What in the world is that?!**

 **Dark Cupid: Huh? (sees the candy apples Alya is holding) All hearts must be destroyed! (shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)**

 **Marinette: Alya?**

 **Alya: (sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt)**

 **Marinette:Hey, seriously?!**

 **Alya: You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry! (runs away, cackling)  
**

"Marinette I'm sorry I-" Alya began to rant before Marinette stopped her, knowing very well what she did next. The blue-nette tried to disappear into her seat.

 **Marinette: Alya?! (looks at Dark Cupid) What did he do to her? (looks at Dark Cupid's brooch) I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! (pulls the candy apples off of her shirt) This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast! (she runs to a bench)**

 **[ Transformation Sequence ]**  
 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

Everything went quiet. All eyes were on Marinette as the class tried to contemplate what just happened.

"OMG!" Alix finally screamed, realisation kicking in.

The rest of the class continued but all Marinette was able to pick out was,

"Dude... that's AWSEOME!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Marinette looked at her friend, Alya was sad, on the verge of tears even.

"Alya it's the classic superhero story. I couldn't tell you. I had to protect you from Hawkmoth." Marinette pleaded before sending a glare at Shipper. "Not that it matters now."

Shipper just shrugged. "Just wait till the ending." she muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile Adrien had went into pure shock.

"It was Marinette all along." he whispered under his breath so that no one heard. He never thought he would say this but he couldn't wait till he transformed.

Meanwhile Chloe was also in a state of shock, but a different kind. The blonde stood up and marched over to Marinette making a grab at her earrings before Shipper grabbed her hand.

"I don't think so." the akuma scolded. "That's for me once we have finished up."

* * *

 **Scene: Street. Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him.**

* * *

 **Scene: outside Le Grand Paris. Chloé is complaining to the deliverers of Adrien's portrait.**

* * *

 **Chloé: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!**

"Yo!" Nino shouted. "You have a 24 karat toilet. My toilet doesn't even work at the minute!" the DJ complained.

 **(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)**

 **Chloé: (gasps)**

 **Dark Cupid: Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Stop, Kim!**

 **Dark Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!**

"Can we appreciate how much of a bad ass akuma I was though." Kim boasted earning him a punch in the arm from Alix.

 **Ladybug: Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!**

Multiple cheers sounded from across the room.

 **Dark Cupid: Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!**

 **(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her yoyo. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yoyo.)**

 **Hawk Moth: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers!**

 **Cat Noir: Falling for me already, my lady? (pulls Ladybug down next to him) I need to talk to you.**

 **Ladybug: It's gotta wait. Dark Cupi-**

 **Cat Noir: (hushes her) I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug I-I-look out!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Dude seriously." Nino simply said. "There are better ways to get a lady!" the DJ complained at on screen Chat Noir. **(Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)**

 **L** **adybug: (gasps) Cat Noir!**

 **Cat Noir: Ladybug, I—I loathe you!**

Adrien winced at his words.

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, snap out of it!**

 **Cat Noir: (Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her) You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!**  
 **(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir's feet and uses his staff to launch herself into the air before grappling her yoyo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)**

 **Chloé: Ladybug it's about time, where have you been?**

Groans were heard over Chloe's antics while some people cried internally at LadyNoir being temporarily destroyed.

Shipper then paused the show before saying, "I'll give you some time to... talk." she finished mysteriously. This was a weird akuma.

All eyes turned to Marinette who rolled up into a ball in her seat. Alya was trying to talk to her but the only thing Marinette reacted to was Adrien placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad it was you m'lady." he spoke. Marinette froze, as did the entire class.

Shipper just smirked from afar.

"Y-you're Chat Noir." Marinette asked her stutter appearing.

"Are you Ladybug?" he replied mischeiviously.

Marinette nodded.

"Well then purr-incess, I most certainly am."

They kissed, it was a soft one, a loving one, one that caused Alya to shriek and Chloe turn purple. As it broke Adrien grinned goofily. "Well princess that was my first kiss."

Marinette giggled, pushing him away by the nose as she had done many times before. "No kitty- just keep watching." The blue-nette nodded at Shipper who hit play.

* * *

 **Scene: walls of Le Grand Paris. Cat Noir meets Dark Cupid.**

* * *

 **(Cat Noir is seen taking his staff then climbing up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)**

 **Hawk Moth: (to Dark Cupid) Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous.**

 **Dark Cupid: (to Cat Noir) I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return.**

 **Cat Noir: No...problem.**

Adrien gasped. "Oh my sugar lumps! My lady I am so sorry!"

"It's fine chaton." Marinette soothed.  
 **Hawk Moth: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!**

"YO!" Alya shouted. "Chat is just as good as Ladybug!" The class nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug.**

* * *

 **Ladybug: You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here.**

 **Chloé: Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?**

Alya mouthed Chloe in a teasing way so that only Marinette could see and she burst out laughing. Shipper who also seen it chuckled before winking at Alya, breaking out of the whole evil supervillain thing for just a moment.

 **Ladybug: (aside) Who doesn't?**

 **Chloé: Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it.(zooms in on the poster of Adrien). That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course.**

"Sure Chloe... sure." Ivan teased.

 **Ladybug (annoyed) Not according to the poem.**

 **Sabrina: (pointing at poster) It's alive!**

 **(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yoyo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)**

 **Ladybug: Run Chloé! Run!**

"Or Mari you could just let her die and save us all from our misery." Alya put out. Marinette punched her on the arm mumbling about how superheroes save EVERYONE.

 **(Chloé begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)**

 **Cat Noir: Well, well, Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug: I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir: Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!**

"Marinette I am soooooo sorry."

"It's fine it was the akuma not you."

 **(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her.**

 **Ladybug uses her yoyo to grab Cat Noir's staff, and pulls him towards her)**

 **Ladybug: Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!**

 **Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all!**

 **Ladybug: I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does! (gasps)**

 **Miss Bustier (in flashback): The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.**

 **R** **ose (in flashback): Only love can conquer hate!**

"Girl you didn't!" Alya gasped.

Marinette smirked.

 **Cat Noir: You're just buying time! Fight!**

 **Ladybug: I'll do better than that.**

 **Cat Noir Huh?**

 **Ladybug: Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck... (tries to kiss him, but misses) Almost!**

"OH MY GOD YOU DID EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!"

 **Cat Noir: Get back, you savage!**

 **"** Cringe!" Nino exclaimed punching Adrien in the arm.

 **Ladybug: Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!**

* * *

 **Scene: the street. Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid.**

* * *

 **Dark Cupid: (laughing) You can't outrun me, Chloé!**

 **Chloé: (trips over a flower stand and falls, near several civilians) Help!**

 **(The civilians see Dark Cupid and run away. Chloé also sees him)**

 **Dark Cupid: Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.**

 **Chloé: My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...**

"Really Chloe?" Kim asked flatly.

 **Dark Cupid: I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love. (laughs)**

"GET REKT CHLOE!" Alix cheered before giving Kim a friendly punch. "That was pretty savage."

Kim smirked. "So you admit that I'm better at something?"

Alix just scowled.

 **Chloe: Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that? (bumps into Sabrina) Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up!**

 **Sabrina: Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you? (takes picture with phone) Wait till everyone gets a load of this! (laughs and runs away)**

"I'm sorry Chloe! Please please forgive me!" Sabrina begged till she was almost crying. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking to you know."

Sabrina's frown faded away to a smile.

 **Chloe: Ughhh...**

* * *

 **Scene: Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug.**

* * *

 **Ladybug catches Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and leans in to kiss him.)  
**

 **Cat Noir: No, no!**

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Alya fangirled.

Adrien just laughed. To think he tried to _avoid_ his lady kissing him.

 **Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either... (tries to kiss him, but misses) I can't believe I'm doing this... (tries to kiss him again, but an arrow appears between them, shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows, and Cat Noir gets free, joining Dark Cupid. Ladybug hides behind a tree)**

"Mari don't lie to yourself, embrace your feelings!" Rose swooned.

 **Cat Noir: How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes? (activates Cataclysm) I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone...**

"Bro... that's just dark on a whole new level."

Adrien smiled awkwardly.

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A candy apple appears) A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug... (She looks around, and spots the fountain, Cat Noir's ring, and Dark Cupid's brooch) Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you!**

 **(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid get ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her, but she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her, but she avoids it and grabs him by his belt. She jumps on him and throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head, and he removes it.)**

 **Ladybug: Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!**

"M'lady!" Adrien gasped looking at Marinette. "Did you just... pun?"

Marinette scowled at him causing the entire class and Shipper to laugh.

 **(Dark Cupid gets the candy apple out of his hand, and tries to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand gets stuck in the bow)**

 **Dark Cupid: Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat!**

 **Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous!**

 **C** **at Noir: With pleasure! Finally I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag!**

 **(Ladybug grabs his face and kisses him, breaking the spell)**

"AHSVRJNFVJLHBRVJBVJERBVJHEBVJRBVJRFBHVRJHVBFJEV RGNIPGVBTEPIGBVKGVNIFENVIUBGTVTPBVBTVNVNUTGBVTPIVBRFBVPITBGUIPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPITGOPVMITUBFVPNMOMIRHFVFNMBG[MFFKMGHBVF!" The entire class screamed.

Shipper did a little dance in the corner happy to relive the LadyNoir moment.

Meanwhile Adrien pouted, confusing Marinette. "What's wrong kitty?" she questioned.

"It's just, my first kiss and I-don't even remember it."

Marinette smiled, rubbing his back. "Maybe this will jog your memory." Before Adrien could ask what that meant the blue-nette had grabbed his face and was kissing him passionately. Shipper passed out. Chloe mumbled curse words under he breath.

The two broke the kiss all red and flustered, Shipper awoke and the episode continued playing. **Cat Noir: Huh? What am I doing here?**

 **(Ladybug grabs his hand and carries him)**

Max whistled. "Wow Marinette, due to the mass of your body wait you technically-"

"Dude." Nino interrupted. "No one cares."

 **Ladybug: No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now! (throws Cat Noir at Dark Cupid) Grab it! Grab the pin!**

 **Dark Cupid: No!**

 **Cat Noir: Sorry, need that. Happy Valentine's Day! (throws the pin to Ladybug)**

 **Ladybug: Awww, you shouldn't have... (drops it) Whoops! (stomps the pin, releasing its akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy restoring everything back to normal)**

 **Alya: (about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half) What the heck am I doing?**

 **Chloé: (to Sabrina) What the heck are you doing?!**

 **Sabrina: (scribbling on Adrien's portrait) I have no idea!**

 **"** It's fine Sabrina." Nathanael reassured. "She deserved it."

Everyone stared at the artist in shock whereas Shipper ran to his side and squeezed him.

"My tomato son is all grown up!" She exclaimed.

 **Kim: (transforms back to his normal self) Huh?**

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps) Oops!**

 **Cat Noir: Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.**

 **Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...**

 **C** **at Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say... (his Miraculous beeps)**

Alix started laughing. "You be raging Adrien!"

 **Ladybug: Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!**

 **Cat Noir: Uhh... yours too!**

 **Ladybug: (laughs) We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that. (Both run away)**

"That was a terrible metaphor." Max stated.

"Meta-who?"

Everyone ignored Kim's comment and agreed with Max.

 **Hawk Moth: Drrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day!**

"Creep... but awesome." Juleka mumbled.

* * *

 **Scene: Park. The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters.**

* * *

 **Tikki: Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!**

 **Marinette: That was before...**

 **Tikki: Before what? Tell me!**

 **Marinette: I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.**

 **Tikki: Ah! This is a big day!**

Rose began squealing with happiness.

* * *

 **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien walks to his bed, ashamed.**

* * *

 **Plagg: Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug? (eats his Camembert)**

 **Adrien: You think it's funny, huh?**

"You're kwami is a jerk, Tikki is so much nicer." Marinette told Adrien.

Plagg grumbled poking his head out from his weilder's jacket. "I'm right her you know."

 **Plagg: What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick! (chooses, between all the cards, a heart-shaped one)**

 **Adrien: (sees the card) Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! (starts reading the poem) "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." (gasps)**

"That was beautiful." Mylene gasped.

*lightbulb appears above Ivan's head*

 **Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.**

 **Adrien: It isn't signed... (A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.) Could it have come from Ladybug?**

 **Plagg: Oh, please.**

* * *

 **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter.**

* * *

 **Alya: What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?**

 **Marinette: I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!**

 **Alya: (laughs) I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?**

 **(Both laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.)**

"Oh my God Marinette, you actually forgot to sign it!" Chloe cackled.

Marinette restrained Alya from charging.

Shipper began preparing the next episode as everyone began to talk. Some people tried to get off their seats to talk to Marinette and Adrien but Shipper basically pounced on them.

"Well then!" Shipper exclaimed 5 minutes later. "Next on our list is... COPYCAT!"

################

 **YESSSSSSSSS I finally got this chapter up. I am sorry for the long wait but this was extremely difficult to write. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **For future reference seating is like this**

 **Ivan Mylene Juleka Rose**

 **Nathanael Chloe Sabrina**

 **Max Kim Alix**

 **Nino Adrien Marinette Alya**

 **If I forgot someone let me know.**

 **Shipper just stands in the corner BTW**


End file.
